


Everything for a Tea

by MissLouBanner



Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tea, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Lambert y sus métodos ... Saben cómo hacer enojar a Geralt.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: MissLouBannerLittleStories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631143
Kudos: 65





	Everything for a Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevamente, parte de las pequeñas historias que público en FB para #MBLittleStories 
> 
> No tengo un buen conocimiento de los otros brujos, así que ofrezco una disculpa si parecen OoC. 
> 
> Cualquiera comentario/sugerencia/queja/reclamo es bien recibido!
> 
> Tardó un poco en responder pero es seguro que lo haré :D

–¿Celebramos que Eskel al fin puede vencer a Yennefer?–Preguntó el brujo al entrar al comedor.

Lambert recibió una mirada molesta del otro brujo y un par de risas por parte de Jaskier y Ciri.

–No, pero tal vez necesites una silla hasta ese dia.

Eskel claramente entendió las palabras de la hechicera, a quien le dió una mirada indignada. –Ustedes siempre con tan buen humor.

–¿Dónde está Geralt?–Preguntó Jaskier, quien no lo vió llegar junto a Lambert. 

–¿Porque preguntar por él cuando podrías comenzar a hacerlo por mi?

Jaskier no respondió, en cambio, reino el silencio en el lugar. Eskel quería hacerle un agujero en la cabeza a Lambert con su mirada, Yennefer y Ciri observaron las reacciones del bardo, quien se puso nervioso y por primera vez, no decía alguna de sus tonterías.

Para la hechicera no era buena señal eso. Parece ser que los otros dos brujos estaban comenzando a meterse en la vida y el corazón del bardo poco a poco. Mientras no fuera bajo su piel, todavía tendría oportunidad de hacer algún movimiento.

Aunque para Geralt ... Bueno, el Lobo Blanco tendría que hacer mucho más que celar al bardo para demostrarle sus sentimientos. 

Lambert bufó, un poco molesto al no obtener respuesta. –Viene detrás de mi, paso al establo a dejar a los caballos antes y alimentarlos– Geralt todavía era lo más importante para Jaskier, pero la duda y el nerviosismo que mostró ante la pregunta, le dió a entender que había una mínima oportunidad para robar al bardo. 

–El idiota nos atrasó de regreso por qué su "noble"...–El brujo colocó a modo de burla una mano sobre su corazón, acompañado de un gesto fingido triste– ... corazón no pudo ignorar el pedido de ayuda de unos aldeanos con unos demonios. 

–No le pasó nada ¿Verdad?–Cuestionó la princesa. Geralt también se convirtió en alguien importante para ella y el pensar que podría perderlo también en algún momento y volver a quedarse sola, le aterraba. 

–Bue-

–¡Por supuesto que no, querida!–Jaskier se apresuró a responder, interrumpiendo a Lambert. –Él está bien, confía en mi–Declaró con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro y tomando nuevamente de su taza de té.

A Lambert y Eskel les sorprendió la reacción de Jaskier. 

Un humano teniendo plena confianza en un brujo en todo sentido, sin dudar. Un humano que no les tenía miedo, sino respeto y gratitud por su trabajo.

Geralt realmente debía comenzar a darse cuenta de lo que tiene frente a él.

–¿Estás bebiendo otra de las cosas de la bruja?

–Se llama "Té" y es muy una bebida muy saludable a diferencia de tu licor barato–Se defendió Yennefer.

–Podria ser una poción de amor para tomarnos ventaja.

–Lo mismo le dije–Apoyo Eskel a su hermano. 

–No, es un buen té–Jaskier volvió a colocar la taza en la mesa, tomando una servilleta para limpiar los rastros que dejó la bebida en sus labios. –¿Porque no lo pruebas tu mismo?

–Ya que insistes.

Lambert se acercó a Jaskier, deteniendo con su mano la del bardo, que tenía la servilleta a milímetros de su boca. Tomó su barbilla con su otra mano, lo giró en su dirección y se inclinó para besarlo.

El beso duro solo unos segundos, pero solo eso basto para dejar a Jaskier sin palabras y congelado en su lugar.

Yennefer y Eskel se levantaron de golpe, molestos por la acción descarada del brujo. 

Ciri solo se reía levemente mientras fingía seguir comiendo. 

–Creo que me gusta–Comentó el brujo una vez que se separó del contacto, lamiendo sus labios. –Si viene incluído con el beso, mejor.

Lambert apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar una espada que había sido lanzada hacia él con furia, llamando la atención de todos hacia la entrada. 

–¡Geralt!–Gritó Jaskier al tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento, saliendo de su trance una vez el brujo de pelo blanco apareció en su campo de visión, lanzándose encima de Lambert.

Lambert esquivó los golpes, pero el espacio se le terminó y acabó sujeto por el cuello, elevado a unos centímetros del piso.

Geralt lo veía con irá, gruñendo enojado. 

Jaskier se apresuró a colocarse entre ambos brujos, empujando a Geralt en un intento vano de alejarlo. –¡Geralt, Basta! 

El lobo apretó su agarre aún más, molesto por malinterpretar la preocupación de Jaskier, pensando que era por Lambert y no por él. 

–¿Preocupado que tú bardo se haya cansado de ti?–Preguntó Lambert, con el poco oxígeno que el fuerte agarre le permitía respirar.

–Hmm–Geralt volvió a gruñir molesto, la sola idea de pensar que Jaskier se cansará de él le enojaba más. 

Había hecho sentir al bardo tan mal y culpable innumerables veces que no lo vería raro. Pero no quitaba el hecho de que le dolería.

–¿Ahora porque están peleando?–La voz de Vesemir fue lo único que les trajo de vuelta. 

Geralt soltó a Lambert, mientras Jaskier soltaba el aire que había retenido y no se había dado cuenta. 

–¿No saben hablar?–Volvió a preguntar el maestro.

–Por Jaskier–Respondió la menor, aún concentrada en su comida 

–¿Perdón?–Se ofendió Jaskier. –Aqui yo también soy la víctima. 

–Si esto sigue así, Jaskier será apartado de ustedes–Declaró Vesemir, viendo cómo ambos brujos aún se veían furiosamente.

–¡¿Yo?!–Jaskier hizo gestos y poses dramáticas ante la amenaza. 

–No es necesario–Argumentó el Lobo, apartándose y tomando el asiento de Jaskier. –Mientras respeten lo que es mío. 

El corazón del bardo comenzó a latir rápido ante las palabras de Geralt.

Lambert soltó una risa burlona, Yennefer y Eskel volvieron a tomar asiento, retomando su comida mientras Ciri seguia riéndose de la situación y Jaskier ... 

–¿Geralt?

–Hmm

–Estas sentado en mi lugar–Comentó Jaskier y señaló a su lado. –Ese es el tuyo. 

El Lobo suspiró cansado y se movió arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, dejando un considerable espacio entre la mesa y su regazo. Separó sus piernas y con una mano, jaló al bardo de la cintura para sentarlo sobre su pierna izquierda y con la otra, jalo su comida, colocándola junto a la de Jaskier. Los acercó a la mesa nuevamente y comenzó a comer en silencio. 

Jaskier, aún con su corazón acelerado y los nervios, decidió volver a comer.

Eskel y Lambert miraban la escena con una mezcla de molestia y seriedad.

Vesemir cerró los ojos, cansado de tener que estar poniendo orden entre sus alumnos. Ni siquiera en la hora de comida parecían tener respeto.

El lugar quedó en total silencio, con una cierta tensión entre los brujos.

Triss entró al comedor, extrañada por no escuchar las típicas risas y bromas de Eskel y Jaskier con Ciri. 

–¿Quieres un poco de té?–Ofreció la hechicera, al ver la expresión en la mujer.

–Vaya ... ¿Es bueno?

–¡Exquisito!–Jaskier volvió a alzar la voz en un tono más normal, alzó su taza y se la ofreció. –Pruebalo antes si quieres.

–Claro–Triss apenas y se acercaba a Jaskier cuando fue detenida por un grito.

–¡No!–Gritó la princesa, extrañando a los demás y atrayendo sus miradas hacia ella.

–¿Que pasa, Ciri?–Preguntó el más viejo.

–Si pasa lo mismo que con Lambert, por favor, no aceptes la invitación de Jaskier. No quiero perder a Geralt, eres más fuerte que él. 

Las risas comenzaron a inundar la invitación, incluído a Vesemir y un gruñido más amigable por parte de Geralt, ante la declaración graciosa de Ciri.

Triss también reía, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. 

Tal vez más tarde lo averiguaría con Yennefer. 


End file.
